Quase que planejado
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Por causa de uma tempestade Stella acaba ficando presa no apartamento de Mac


Autora: Selene Garcia

Nome: Quase que planejado

Categoria: Romance/Humor

Classificação: NC-17

Sinopse: Numa noite chuvosa Stella fica presa no apartamento de Mac. Oneshot

NA: Essa não é minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira Smacked que eu escrevo, na verdade é a primeira fic do CSI que eu escrevo. Quem nunca leu uma fic minha - que é o caso de muitas aqui - Terá uns SG durante a fic que será meus comentários. Espero que gostem

Estava uma noite muito chuvosa em NY (SG: Adoro chuva), todos estavam indo para suas casas e lá estava Mac a poucas quadras do laboratório, completamente encharcado tentando pegar um taxi quando Stella passa por ele e para em sua frente  
Stella: Mac...  
Mac: O quê?  
Stella: Por que você está na chuva? (SG: Porque ele está a fim de pegar um resfriado)  
Mac: Meu carro quebrou (SG: Mentira, o que aconteceu realmente foi o seguinte: Ele viu a previsão do tempo na TV e pensou "Hoje eu pego a Stella", daí ele foi de taxi pro trabalho, esperou a chuva, saio na chuva fingindo procurar um taxi para a Stella ficar com dó dele e dar cara, daí o resto já sabe. Mac safadinho)

Stella: Vai querer carona? (SG: Não, imagina)

Mac: Stella, não. Eu estou completamente molhado, vou molhar todo o seu carro

Stella: Assim você vai pegar um resfriado ou algo pior (SG: E ninguém quer ver Mac Taylor doente)

Mac: Stella...

Stella: Mac, por favor.

Mac: Okay

Mac vai até o carro, abre a porta e entra no mesmo, Stella começa a dirigir o silencio no carro era um tanto que desconfortável então Mac arrisca dizer as primeiras palavras

Mac: Stella...

Stella: Sim?

Mac: Você se importaria em eu tirar a camisa? Sabe ela está molhada, não quero pegar uma pneumonia (SG: Por mim já devia ter tirado)

Stella: Tudo bem, eu não quero que você fique doente

Stella começa a observar o modo como Mac tirava a camisa, parecia que de algum modo ele estava querendo provocá-la

Mac: Stella, a estrada

Stella: (saindo de seu transe) Ah, claro

Stella volta a dirigir e cada vez chovia mais, logo eles chegam ao prédio de Mac

Mac: (abrindo a porta) Que subir?

Stella: Fica para a próxima (SG: Acho que não vai ter uma próxima)

Mac: Está chovendo, sobe. Você pode ficar até a chuva passar

Stella: Mas essa chuva parece que não vai parar hoje (SG: Você acha que ele liga?)

Mac: Tudo bem, eu adoro companhia

Stella: Mac...

Mac: Você já me trouxe até aqui, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer

Stella aceita o convite de Mac e os dois entram no prédio, eles entram no elevador e vão para o apartamento de Mac, ao chegarem Mac abre a porta deixando Stella entrar primeiro

Mac: (jogando as chaves na mesa de centro) Como eu sou um cara legal e você está um pouco molhada, vou deixá-la tomar banho antes de mim

Stella: Mac, não precisa

Mac: Pelo contrario, precisa sim

Stella: Okay

Mac: Eu devo ter um camisetão que você possa usar

Mac vai até seu quarto, pega uma toalha para Stella. Enquanto Stella toma seu banho Mac procura o tal camisetão para ela, Stella termina seu banho e vai para o quarto de Mac, onde ele pegava uma calça de moletom para ele

Mac: (jogando a calça em cima da cama) Eu já estava saindo

Mac caminha até a porta e "sem querer" esbarra em Stella a fazendo soltar a toalha, mas antes que a toalha caísse Stella rapidamente segura a mesma

Mac: (saindo do quarto) Como eu sou desastrado, mil desculpas, Stel (SG: Sei desastrado)

Mac toma seu banho, ele sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura e outra em seu pescoço para secar seus cabelos, Mac vai até a cozinha secando seus cabelos, Stella tomava um copo d'água na mesma, quando ele entra, abre a geladeira, pega uma caixa de suco e bebe enquanto Stella o observava (SG: Mano, o Mac não é burro, não)

Mac: (limpando o canto da boca com a língua) Droga! Onde estão meus modos? Você queria um pouco, Stella?

Stella: Não, obrigada

Mac: (balançando a caixa) Tem certeza?

Stella: Aham

Mac: (guardando o suco) Você que sabe

Mac vai até seu quarto, coloca uma calça de moletom cinza e vai até a sala, Stella estava na janela da sala observando a tempestade que caiam em NY

Mac: Uma pena, não?

Stella: O quê?

Mac: Essa chuva, você está presa aqui (SG: Ele está muito triste com isso)

Stella: É, isso é uma droga

Mac: Você vai querer alguma coisa?

Stella: Eu não quero incomodar você

Mac: Você? Incomodar? Nunca, vai querer o quê?

Stella: (olhando para a janela) Ah, sei lá

Mac: Eu acho que não tenho "sei lá" aqui, mas vou dar uma olhada

Stella: (dando um tapa no peito de Mac) Bobo. Uau como você é forte

Mac: Você acha?

Stella: Acho (SG: Eu tenho certeza)

Mac: (indo para a cozinha) Bem, eu vou pegar alguma coisa para nós

Stella: (também indo para a cozinha) Vai querer ajuda?

Mac: Você poderia pegar dois copos no armário?

Stella: Qual porta?

Mac: Prateleira de cima, primeira porta a direita

Mac olha para Stella tentado alcançar a porta e começa a rir

Stella: (virando para Mac enquanto se apoiava no balcão) Do que está rindo?

Mac: (indo até Stella) Nada

Mac fica de frente para Stella, se estica sobre ela, ele pode sentir a respiração da perita ficar mais pesada, então Mac abre a porta, pega os dois copos e se afasta de Stella (SG: Droga, ele devia ter beijado ela)

Stella: Sabe? Quando você disse que era um camisetão, eu pensei que era algo um pouco mais cumprido

Mac: (pegando uma garrafa de wisk no armário) Eu disse que era um camisetão, não uma camisola de seda. (indo para a sala) O que você iria pensar de mim se eu tivesse uma camisola de seda em casa? (SG: Eu iria desconfiar)

Stella: (também indo para a sala) Eu iria achar meio estranho

Mac: (servindo Stella) Viu?

Stella: Você não está com frio?

Mac: Por que estaria?

Stella: Você só está de calça

Mac: (tomando um gole de wisk) Às vezes eu fico sem nada (SG: Wow, tenso)

Stella que estava bebendo acaba engasgando

Stella: (surpresa com o que Mac havia dito) O que disse?

Mac: (rindo) O que você ouviu

Stella morde o lábio inferior e toma um gole de wisk

Mac: (olhando para Stella) Calma, é brincadeira

Stella: (um pouco aliviada) Ah claro

Mac: (desviando o olhar) Ou não (SG: Tomara que não... Ou não)

Stella: Mac quer parar de brincadeira

Mac: Okay, eu só durmo de cueca e só estou usando calça porque você está aqui (SG: Ui, sei não)

Stella: Disso eu não duvido

Mac: O que você quis dizer com isso?

Stella: Nada

Mac: Bem, acho que esse wisk já está mexendo com a sua mente, melhor irmos dormir, você pode ficar no meu quarto, eu durmo na sala

Stella: Mac...

Mac: Só quero ser gentil

Stella: Okay deixe que eu limpo os copos

Mac: Não precisa

Stella: Por favor

Mac: Okay

Mac vai até seu quarto, pega um travesseiro e alguns cobertores, ele vai para a sala deixando seu quarto para Stella, logo eles vão dormir, Stella não estava conseguindo dormir, Mac estava totalmente diferente, ele passado a noite exibindo seu corpo (SG: E que corpo), quando ela estava quase conseguindo dormir Mac entra no quarto.

Stella: Mac?

Mac: Desculpe, eu acordei você

Stella: Não, tudo bem

Mac: Eu fiquei com um pouco de frio e resolvi vir pegar mais um cobertor para mim (SG: Sei frio)

Stella: Quem sabe se você colocasse uma camisa, pararia de sentir frio

Mac: Engraçadinha, só quero um cobertor

Stella: Tudo bem, eu pego para você

Mac: Na porta do meio, mas acho que está um pouco alto demais

Stella: Tudo bem

Stella vai até o guarda-roupa de Mac, abre à porta, ela tenta pegar o cobertor, mas como Mac disse era um pouco alto demais, Stella acaba escorregando

Mac: (a segurando) Stella, cuidado

Stella: (colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha) Forte e excelente reflexo. O que mais você esconde de mim todos esses anos? (SG: Melhor nem saber)

Mac: (afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Stella) Isso

Mac a beija apaixonadamente um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo que ambos há tanto tempo esperavam, então Mac finaliza o beijo com um selinho mais demorado  
Stella: (se afastando de Mac) Tem mais alguma coisa que você não me disse?  
Mac: Eu te amo  
Mac a puxa pela cintura e a beija novamente, um beijo ainda mais apaixonado que o ultimo, ele a deita em sua cama cuidadosamente, as mãos de Mac estavam nas pernas de Stella subindo para as coxas, Mac a beijava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, não demora muito para que Mac tirasse o camisetão de Stella, ela passa suas mão por todo o corpo de Mac, Stella logo tira a calça de Mac o deixando apenas com uma cueca boxer preta, que não demorou muito para ir parar no outro canto do quarto, logo Mac a penetra a fazendo sentir o quanto ele a desejava.  
Não demorou muito para chegarem ao aplice. Ele saiu de dentro de Stella e a acomodou sob sue peito  
Stella: Seu carro não quebrou, não é?  
Mac: Sinceramente? Não, digamos que eu quase que planejei tudo isso, mas veja, parou de chover  
Stella: Isso significa que eu devo ir embora  
Mac: (a beijando) Ou que deve ficar mais um pouco


End file.
